loss of a clan, gain of a family
by Officer Dibble
Summary: Naruto was abandoned by his clan when he was 4. Now 9 years later he is taking part in the chuunin exams and he finds that the clan is returning to konoha for gd. he removes his mask and shows them who he is. plz review my fics. ;p


**Chapter 1**

"Hello cousin." Naruto spoke calmly as he bent down to take a sip of water from the river he was at.

Behind him 2 guys and a girl moved from behind separate trees.

The first guy had long red hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He wore black pants, a green shirt and black sandals. He wore a Konoha headband on his forehead.

The second guy had short blond hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore black pants with lots of pockets and a black shirt and black sandals. He had a Konoha headband around his neck.

The girl had long blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She wore a tight purple shirt and a purple skirt with black biker shorts underneath. She wore black sandals and a Konoha headband around her neck.

Now you may be wondering why he was calling the first boy cousin. Well it is because he along with his team and Naruto are part of the Uzumaki clan. That is until they abandoned Naruto to become the Daimyo's personal guards. Because he was an Uzumaki he had been protected from the village but he wasn't learning the clan styles and techniques at the pace that others did and most of them thought of him as a demon like the rest of the village so when the Daimyo offered them the position of being his personal guards they jumped at the chance to reclaim their 'lost' honour because of the 'demon child'. His mother agreed with the elders and Naruto was left alone at the age of 4. But every grey cloud has a silver lining they say, and this one had a big silver lining. When he was 6 he was chased out of the village and into the forest of death by a mob of civilians and shinobi, even the shinobi didn't want to go into the forest of death.

He had gotten lost and stumbled through an old board that covered a hole. When he came too he found himself in a large cavern that was lit by small orbs that floated around the cavern. On the other side of the cavern there was a large temple that seemed to be carved out of the rock, it was easy to tell the temple was ancient and hadn't been visited in many hundreds of years. He entered the temple carefully and began to explore, he had found a massive library, weapon rooms, training areas, living quarters and much much more.

He met Kyuubi that day as well, she became Naruto's mother figure and ever since then he had learnt things that many could never imagine from both the library and Kyuubi. Kyuubi had made the Uzumaki kekkei gankai much more powerful and given him one she had made herself. The one she made herself was the power of the mind. He could use telekinesis, telepathy, become invisible, and create shield and more they had called it kokoro kenpei (mind power).

The Uzumaki kekkei gankai was the doujutsu the shell's eye. It was a gift from Genbu the black tortoise of the north who had the power over water and ice. He made the Uzumaki his clan, the head of the family would be his priest or priestess. The doujutsu had the power to slow down an opponents movements and predict them like the Sharingan, it could see heat sources, it had the power over water and ice and gave the user increased chakra and chakra control.

With Kyuubi's modifications Naruto could control much more water at once using less chakra but with the same results, she had give him the power to copy nin, gen and taijutsu just like the Sharingan which she created. Also his ability to predict movements and slow down movements increased greatly along with his ability to see heat sources.

"Outcast." The first one smirked.

"Is there something you want or did you come to try to get a rise out of me?" Naruto asked not once looking at them.

"Come on Shan lets go, we saw your cousin and now we should go." The girl spoke, her voice soft.

"Shut up Anna we will go when I say we go." Shan hissed back to which Anna flinched slightly.

"You should listen to her advice and leave cousin." Naruto spoke, his once happy voice devoid of emotion and dead, the tone made the team flinch slightly as they had assumed he would be the same hyper and happy boy he had been as a child.

"I don't take orders from you outcast." Shan sneered as he quickly took out a kunai and threw it towards Naruto.

Smirking thinking he had won when the kunai embedded itself into the back of Naruto's head he was shocked when the Naruto he had hit broke into snowflakes.

Shan shouted in frustration when he realised it had been a diversion so that he wouldn't have to fight them yet.

Naruto smirked as he heard the shout of frustration.

When Sakura saw the smirk she sighed softly.

"What did you do now Nari?" She asked in slight annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in fake innocence. "You couldn't possibly think that I had anything to do with that genin's shout of frustration over being tricked by the 'failure' of the Uzumaki could you?" Naruto asked as his innocent look morphed into an evil smile. Sasuke laughed as Sakura hit her forehead with her hand in exasperation.

"Naru-kun weren't you supposed to stay away from them?" Sasuke asked when he stopped laughing.

"B-but Sasu-kun… I couldn't help messing with them a little." Naruto spoke with puppy dog eyes.

"Damn stop it with that damn look it makes you look cute and innocent and I know you are anything but innocent." Sakura spoke as she slapped the back of his head lightly.

"Sorry Saki." Naruto mumbled with a pout as Sasuke laughed lightly at the interaction, it vanished when they all became serious. "We should take off the masks." Naruto stated rather than asked.

"Yeah we should, and then you can come out about your relationship." Sakura spoke with a smirk as she saw her 2 team-mates blush as she laughed at their expense.

"One step at a time ne?" Naruto spoke as he forced down his blush along with Sasuke.

"Catch me if you can." Naruto shouted as he shot off towards the tower at a very fast pace.

Sasuke and Sakura smirked as they shot off after him at an equal pace. They knew that he was going slower than his fastest speed and the fact they all had weights on, but Naruto had been training for 2 years before the 3 of them met in the forest when they were 8. The 3 of them had quickly become friends and had begun training together often, though Sakura's parents thought that she was chasing after Sasuke.

They had each adopted a mask to hide both their strengths and personalities.

Sakura wore a mask that portrayed her as a weak fan girl that was obsessed with Sasuke. Sakura was the medic, genjutsu specialist and support of the team. Naruto had gotten Kyuubi to give her a bloodline that they had been working on; it gave her advanced healing, increased strength and larger chakra reserves while keeping her high chakra control and also making her photographic memory into a bloodline and giving her an affinity for earth and fire giving her the ability to use magma.

Sasuke had adopted the mask of an annoying asshole that was hell-bent on revenge by killing his older brother, in reality he knew exactly why his brother killed his clan and agreed with the course of action as it had been the most logical at the time. Sasuke was the assassin, pyrotechnic and explosive expert and weapon specialist of the team as he used kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken, Katanas, kusari-gama, daggers, axe's and some others. Naruto got Kyuubi to change his bloodline by giving him increased chakra capacity and control, advanced healing rate and making both him and his descendants the ability to have the Mangekyô Sharingan but to stop them from becoming arrogant like the Uchiha's had been they had to work hard to activate the Sharingan and the Mangekyô. The advanced healing also made it so they only had to rest for the damage done by the Mangekyô to heal.

Naruto wore a mask of idiocy and weakness; he played the role of the load mouthed idiot perfectly. In reality he was as smart as a Nara, and was the sealing master, taijutsu, ninjutsu and destruction specialist of the team. He and Sasuke both had high jutsu libraries but because of the fact that Naruto's chakra capacity dwarfed even the Hokage's he was considered the ninjutsu specialist. He used a large scythe as a weapon and his taijutsu was second only to Gai's.

They stopped when Naruto told them they were going to drop the masks. The 3 of them ran threw a long and complicated string of hand signs before stopping on the sign they knew as fox.

"Kitsune genjutsu: Fire's hidden identity. Kai." They all spoke at the same time as they each enveloped in swirls of fire.

Sakura's flames were a soft pink. When the flames subsided she was 5 foot 9 and her long pink hair was tied into a braid that fell to the middle of her back. Her heart shaped face was pale and sharp and her emerald eyes shone giving her face the beauty of a goddess that was matched by the beauty of her body that women would kill over. Her body was smooth and toned while she wore black shorts with a pink line up the sides and a top that stopped just over her bellybutton, it was red and had a single black cherry blossom on the front with the kanji for 'cherry blossom death' under it and a black trench coat with pink lines up the side and a pink cherry blossom on the back. She wore black combat boots and skin tight black gloves and on her left arm was a tattoo of a black cat wrapped around her arm, on its forehead was the kanji for feline.

Sasuke's flames were pitch black. When the flames subsided he was 5 foot 11 and his hair was tied into a ponytail that hung to the middle of his back with some bangs framing the side of his face on either side, similar to Itachi's. His face was slim and pale and very handsome, his black eyes gave off a sense of mystery, the colour contrasting sharply with his pale face. He wore black ANBU style pants with multiple pockets and a Chinese style top that was black with a blood red dragon wrapped around his torso and its mouth open at his shoulder as if it were going to bite it. He wore a black trench coat with the Uchiha fan on the back with the kanji for 'phoenix king' under it; he wore black combat boots and skin tight black leather gloves and a katana in a black sheath with a red dragon wrapped around its length on his back, the handle was wrapped in soft red leather. On his right arm was a tattoo of a dark red phoenix with the kanji for phoenix on its head.

Naruto's flames were a beautiful crystal purple. When the flames subsided he was 5 foot 9 and his hair had blood red streaks threw it and was tied into a braid that reached the base of his back. His face had no baby fat and was chiselled and tanned with his whisker marks gave him a slightly wild look, his eyes were still cerulean but they now had a slit for a pupil. He wore leather pants and a black tank top with the Kanji for kitsune on the front and the number 9 underneath it. He wore a black jacket over the top of that with white trimmings and a blood red leather trench coat with the kanji for 'water god' on the back in blue. This was the highest rank of water users that only Genbu could give, it was the rank for someone that usually had been trained under him and had either almost mastered or had mastered all the water abilities of the Uzumaki or all Genbu's water abilities or in rare occasions both. Naruto was one of those rare occasions but he hadn't completely mastered all of the water abilities, he still had a few that he needed to master and some that he needed to learn. He could go head to head with an Uzumaki water master if water was the only thing he used because he had a more advanced form of the bloodline and his control was excellent. He wore black combat boots and red skin tight gloves. On his right arm was a purple snake wrapped around his arm and on its forehead was the kanji for reptile while on his left arm was a red fox wrapped around his arm with the kanji for fox on its head. It Sasuke was the moon then Naruto was the Sun.

"Alright let's get this stupid exam over with." Naruto spoke as they shot through the forest at ANBU level speed. They only stopped to kill a few genin teamsto get a scroll they needed and to get rid of any competition and took their supplies.

Overall they got; 3 earth scrolls and 4 heaven scrolls, 750 shuriken, 900 kunai, 450 senbon, 12 sealing scrolls, around 3000 feet of ninja wire, 855 exploding notes, 450 solider pills, 300 blood pills, 15 fuuma shuriken, 3 katana, 5 tanto, 2 kusari-gama, 2 nunchaku, 2 scrolls of water jutsu, 2 scrolls of earth jutsu, a scrolls of lightning jutsu and a scroll of fire jutsu.

Everything was stored in sealing scrolls and split between the 3 of them equally.

They each got 250 shuriken, 300 kunai, 150 senbon, 4 sealing scrolls, around 1000 feet of ninja wire, 285 exploding notes, 150 solider pills, 100 blood pills, 5 fuuma shuriken, 1 katana each.

Sasuke got 3 tanto, the kusari-gama, the nunchaku, fire and lightning scrolls because he was the weapon specialist and had an affinity for fire and lightning and he had few lightning jutsu.

Sakura got the water jutsu while Naruto got the earth scrolls because Naruto had loads of water jutsu already and Sakura had loads of earth jutsu already.

When they got to the tower they walked in and calmly opened the scrolls before throwing them in a cross pattern on the ground.

A puff of smoke announced a summoning jutsu came from the scrolls before Iruka steppe out of the smoke only to freeze when he saw the 3.

"S-sakura? S-sasuke? N-n-naruto?" Iruka asked in confusion when he had looked them over.

"Hey Iruka-sensei long time no see." Naruto chirped happily as he gave his father figure a hug.

"W-what happened?" Iruka asked pointing at the 3 of them.

"Oh the genjutsu… yeah well this is what we really look like." Sakura spoke with a soft smile as she watched her old sensei try to get his head around the fact that they had changed so much.

"O-ok so you had a genjutsu over yourselves all the time I knew you?" Iruka asked as his eyes moved from each of them, when they landed on Naruto they had hurt in them.

"Iruka-otoo-san." Naruto hugged the man again but more fiercely. "I wanted to tell you, to show you. But I couldn't, sensei made me promise that until I could properly defend myself and I chose to reveal myself to everyone I wasn't allowed to reveal anything to anyone other than Sasu-kun or Saki." Naruto explained as he felt Iruka nod.

"Wait a minute." Iruka spoke as he backed out of the hug. "What do you mean 'Sasu-kun' and "'Saki'?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasu-kun is Sasuke and Saki is Sakura and they usually call me Nari or Naru-kun. They are our nicknames for each other." Naruto explained.

"Oh ok. Well come on I'll show you to your rooms. You are the second team to arrive; the sand team arrived around half an hour ago." Iruka told them as he led them to the third floor where they chose there own room.

When Iruka left he went and told the Hokage about what Naruto had told him about the genjutsu the 3 had worn.

Over the next 4 days they trained lightly without anyone seeing them and meditated in their rooms for 2 hours a day at the least.

On the 5th day al the ones that passed the second exam were gathered in the arena.

The teams that had passed were; team Kakashi, team Asuma, team Kurenai, team Gai, Kabuto's team, a Suna team, an Oto team and 2 teams from whirlpool.

The entire rookie nine and their senseis, including Kakashi, had been shocked when they had seen Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto but they had paid no notice of the extra attention.

Ino had instantly began to fawn over Sasuke but stopped when Sakura and Naruto began leaking a shit load of ki. Sasuke looked like he was going to destroy something while Naruto looked like he was going to destroy a village before he began to torture Ino.

They couldn't stop looking at them all the way threw the Hokages talk and the first few matches. Kabuto quit before the matches started saying he was still injured from the blow from the sound nin in the first exam but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were masters of masks and deception and saw threw his act instantly.

Ino fought Kiba and lost horribly.

Shikamaru fought Kin and caught her in his shadow possession forcing her to knock herself out.

Choji fought one of Kabuto's teammates Akado Yoroi and flattened him when he called him a 'tub of lard'.

Hinata fought Kabuto's other teammate Tsurugu Misumi and rendered him unconscious with some well placed Jyuuken strikes.

Kankuro fought Shino and lost, barely, when Shino jammed his puppet with his bugs but not before he poisoned Shino with a poison mist bomb.

Tenten lost when she faced Temari as she was a wind user and they are the worst kind of opponent for a weapon user like her.

Lee beat Zaku when he took off his weights to get around his air blasts.

Neji won against Nina who was one of the whirlpool nin on the other team than the one that Naruto had met, she was a close combat specialist and had forced Neji to reveal that he knew the Kaiten.

All the genin were shocked that her last name was Uzumaki but when they looked at Naruto with questioning eyes they were all shocked to find his face void of emotion and his eyes were blank.

Gaara fought Tara who was on the same team as Nina. The only thing that kept her alive was the timely interruption of Hayate and her sensei. It was at that point that Naruto took notice of who the whirlpool's senseis were.

What he saw made him clench his fists tightly.

Nina and Tara's other teammate was his sister and their sensei was his mother, the other teams sensei was his aunt.

Dosu lost to Rika, Naruto's sister. She was a taijutsu and ninjutsu specialist and beat Dosu into the ground with her superior strength and speed. She beat him easily as he was only high genin level.

"Next match Uchiha Sasuke Vs Uzumaki Katai." Hayate announced. Katai was the blond haired whirlpool nin Naruto had met at the river.

Sasuke smirked as he jumped over the railing landing on the fronts of his feet with absolutely no noise.

That instantly got the attention of all the jounin and higher in the room as only high jounin and above ninja could do that without using chakra and none of them sensed him use chakra.

Katai looked at Sasuke calmly as he walked down the stairs.

"Begin." Hayate spoke when they both were in position.

Katai's blue eyes glowed softly and the cross hatch design of a tortoise shell spread across his eye.

"So one of you finally decide to use your bloodline, well it won't help you any. I am used to fighting a wielder of your kekkei gankai." Sasuke told him as he slipped into his own personal stance that Naruto had helped him design.

"If your talking about the outcast then you shouldn't group us together, he is nothing but an amateur compared to me." Katai sneered causing Sasuke to raise an amused eyebrow.

"I see you have not seen what is written on the back of his trench coat, if you had you would realise he is on a whole other level then any of the Uzumaki in terms of the shells eye's abilities and considering his is so much more advanced than yours." Sasuke retorted, this time it was Katai that raised an eyebrow.

"And where would you get that idea, he has had nobody to learn from. Enough of this I grow impatient of your stupidity." Katai retorted before he ran forward creating a sword made of ice on the way. Sasuke sighed softly at his opponent's stupidity, he pulled out his sword in an instant and lazily blocked his opponent's slash, Sasuke put some strength into the block while Katai was trying to get some ground but noticed his opponent wasn't even trying to block his attack and was still able to hold his ground with ease. He could feel his blood boil at the thought of being underestimated so much.

He jumped back and melted his sword in an instant before he condensed more from the air and creating multiple tendrils and had them attack Sasuke quickly.

Sasuke had to actually try a little to dodge them all, he hadn't even had to activate his Sharingan yet, his opponent knew this and it angered him even more that he had to use his doujutsu while the other was beating him without even using it.

He condensed even more water and had it attack him in the form of ice needles as Sasuke put his sword back in its sheath; Sasuke smirked as he leaked fire nature chakra from his tenketsu before he began spinning.

The whole room gasped when they saw what he was doing. Neji growled angrily when he saw the dome of fire and chakra encircle Sasuke.

"Kasai Kaiten (fire rotation)." Sasuke's voice echoed around the room in the deafening silence.

When Sasuke stopped spinning he looked at the shocked faces of his opponent and those in the room.

"Baka why the hell did you do that you could have easily avoided those needles without using that jutsu." Sakura shouted angrily. "When we get out of here I am gunna turn you into paste."

Sasuke paled when he heard her say that but was snapped out of it by his opponent talking.

"How the hell did you do that? I know the Kaiten is a Hyuuga family technique so how the hell can you do that?" Katai shouted while shifting his stance from attack to defence.

"Once you know the principles of a technique like the Kaiten it is relatively simple to replicate. All you need is the chakra control and to know how the chakra is manipulated once it is released from the tenketsu." Sasuke answered.

Katai growled and made a set of one handed hand signs. "Hijutsu: Arctic blizzard." He took a deep breath before blowing out a freezing blast of air causing a heavy blizzard to cover the arena.

"If you think this will help you then you are sadly mistaken." Sasuke spoke bored as he half-heartedly dodged a set of punches and kicks that came at him from seemingly all directions before he grabbed one of the attacking arms and yanking the body forward and punching it squarely in the chest causing the Mizu bunshin to be dispelled easily.

He methodically dispelled all the Mizu bunshin around him before he made a series of hand seals. "Katon: Fire's fury." Sasuke spat out a wide spread of fire that evaporated the blizzard easily as it spread around the arena catching a surprised and shocked Katai.

Katai was knocked out from the pain of being hit by an A-rank fire jutsu as his sensei put the fire out after condensing water from the air.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate announced as Sasuke walked back to his team.

"Blood traitor." Sasuke whispered as he passed them, the woman tensed slightly but quickly ignored what he said and took Katai to the medics that were heading towards her.

"Next match Haruno Sakura Vs Uzumaki Anna." Hayate spoke.

"Ohh I am going to enjoy beating one of those blood traitors." Sakura spoke with a shit eating grin that made the one Anko could do look normal and sent shivers down the spines of anyone that saw it.

"Don't kill her Saki. If you do then you won't have the chance to do it again." Sasuke told her lightly causing those around to look on in confusion.

They all knew Sakura was never strong, they were shocked by how strong Sasuke was but that just because he was the rookie of the year… right?

Sakura pouted before smiling brightly as she jumped over the railing and like Sasuke made no sound.

Her opponent was already waiting for her as she walked to the centre of the arena.

"Begin." Hayate spoke as Anna slipped into the Uzumaki family taijutsu stance.

"You should just give up, you cannot beat me." Anna spoke with confidence. "I have trained my whole life; I cannot be beaten by a stupid, weak fan girl like you."

In the stands Naruto and Sasuke froze when they heard what Anna said.

"She is…" Naruto started.

"…dead." Sasuke finished as they both paled.

"What do you mean? It's only Sakura." Ino sneered slightly.

"What we mean is that on a normal day Saki's strength is equal to Tsunade of the Sannin's super strength." Naruto explained causing the jounin and genin who knew and had heard of Tsunade's strength to pale at the thought of another woman with her strength.

"But if you piss her off or call her weak because she is a woman or call her a fan girl when she has taken off the mask she makes an angry Tsunade look like a toddler having a tantrum." Sasuke finished.

"What do you mean mask?" Kiba asked.

"Me, Saki and Sasu-kun have been wearing masks hiding our true strength's and personalities since we were 9." Naruto told them.

"Saki? Sasu-kun?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Those are our nick names." Sasuke answered. "Naruto's is Nari or Naru-kun and only we can use them so don't even think about it Ino." He stopped Ino from calling him by his nickname as he saw her open her mouth to speak before she snapped it shut.

The group looked down into the arena when they heard an series of explosion.

They saw a massive dust cloud and everyone that had been watching was wide eyed and their jaws were on the floor.

When the dust cloud settled they saw Anna was on the floor unconscious with Sakura stood over her cracking her knuckles and craters around them while Anna was lying in the largest.

"Stupid bitch, next time she calls me stupid, weak or a fan girl I won't hold back from killing her." She muttered darkly as she made her way back to her team as Hayate stuttered out she was the winner.

Everyone backed away from her as she walked over to her team while cursing Anna with words that would make a sailor blush at the wide…variety…of words she was using and the amount of ki that she was leaking.

"Saki maybe you should calm down before you give someone a heart attack." Naruto told her as he put a calming hand on her shoulder as Sasuke put one on her other shoulder effectively calming her down.

"Fine but if that bitch calls me weak again she will learn why you shouldn't mess with me or those I care for." Sakura muttered as she cracked her knuckles loudly.

"Final match. Uzumaki Naruto Vs Uzumaki Shan." Hayate declared.

"Go show them what you can do Nari." Sakura whispered as she saw the glint in his eyes.

"Show them exactly who Uzumaki Naruto is Naru-kun." Sasuke agreed as he squeezed Naruto's hand gently and in a way that nobody would see.

"Ha I get to fight the outcast, this shouldn't take long." Shan sneered as he quickly made his way down the stairs.

Naruto vanished in a swirl of purple fire reappearing opposite to his opponent.

"You're right this won't take long." Naruto spoke in a dead tone that sent shivers down everyone but Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara's spine.

It was at this point that the whirlpool nin remembered Sasuke's comment during his fight and looked at what was on the back of Naruto's trench coat.

What they saw made the genin confused and the jounin shocked, the 2 jounin sensei's gasped while covering their mouths while the genin looked at them in confusion.

"Okaa-san what's wrong?" Rika asked her mother, Kushina.

"T-that title." Kushina spoke referring to the words on Naruto's back. "That title can only be given to a member of our clan by Genbu-sama when they have mastered or nearly mastered all of the water abilities of our clan or all of Genbu-sama's water abilities, usually Genbu-sama would train that person himself but only when he believes they deserve the title. The last person to gain that title was my great grand father. How has Naruto-kun gained that title?"

"So you do recognise it." A silky voice spoke from behind them. The group turned to see Sasuke step out of the shadows.

"You, you are his teammate how does he have that title." Kushina demanded, her eyes shifting to the shell's eye as they glowed brightly.

"He gained it by training 19 hours a day, 6 days a week for over 6 years. He almost died multiple times from training himself to exhaustion. THAT is how he gained that title and skill level with his bloodline." Sasuke responded, his voice dripping with venom and hatred for the people in front of him.

"Impossible, even doing that he had to rest more than that and even with that work out he wouldn't have been able to gain it in such a short span of time." Kushina's sister, Kiya, responded. "And besides his level of learning was below average in the clan so he couldn't have learnt all the clan skills in that time even if he had someone to teach him."

"But that's where you're wrong; someone put restriction seals on him after he was born so he would be below average. But they were removed by our senseis; I warn you now blood traitors. Stay away from Naru-kun, I will not be held accountable if you do not heed my warning." Sasuke spoke before he went up in a puff of smoke.

"Kage bunshin." Kushina whispered as she looked over at Sasuke that was stood by Sakura watching as the match began.

"Begin." Hayate shouted as he jumped back just in time as a large volume of water shot at Naruto at a rapid pace.

The water hit Naruto and quickly froze causing Naruto to be encased in ice.

"See I did say it wouldn't take long, the outcast is weak." Shan sneered but it quickly turned to shock when the Naruto he had caught turned into a small pool of blood.

Before he had a chance to react the ice melted and shot at him quickly and struck him square in the chest before evaporating creating a mist covering the arena.

"You're not that smart are you? Falling for such a simple trick." Naruto's voice echoed around the arena. "Well come on. You said it wouldn't take you long so what's keeping you." A few seconds of silence was all that was heard before Naruto continued. "Well if you're not going to make the next move then allow me."

In the mist Shan was looking around quickly trying to cover all areas of attack.

"Gotcha." Naruto whispered into Shan's ear as he appeared behind him. Shan spun around quickly but not fast enough as a tendril of water wrapped around him before he was enclosed in water that connected to Naruto's hand.

He grabbed onto the water and began to spin it over his head. Shan was attached to it on the end in the large glob of water.

Naruto released it after it had gathered enough momentum sending it crashing into the wall with devastating force.

The mist lifted only to be replaced by the dust cloud.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was clear around the arena, the dust lifted to reveal a bloody and bruised Shan and Naruto looking like nothing had happened.

"I will not loose to an outcast." Shan growled as he stood painfully slowly.

"Give up Shan, you cannot beat me." Naruto warned.

Shan ran threw a series of hand seals ignoring Naruto's warning.

"Suiton: Suriyuudan no jutsu." Shan shouted as a large sized dragon of water condensed from the water in the air and on the floor and shot at Naruto.

Naruto stepped his left foot back and slipped into an advanced Uzumaki clan stance. Naruto waited for the dragon to get close before he jumped forwards slightly and aimed a palm thrust at the water dragons head, the water making up the dragon imploded backwards making a sort of dome like shape over Shan.

The whole room gaped at the display but none more than the Uzumaki's. Before Shan had a chance to recover from the shock of having one of his most powerful jutsu torn apart like it was nothing he had several ice blades surrounding him, all pointing at vital points of the body and one at his crotch.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate called before anymore damage could be done.

Naruto melted the ice and evaporated it and began to make his way up to his team.

Everyone in the room was gaping at him, minus Sasuke and Sakura, as they had all thought he was the dead last but he had just taken down a shinobi, which most could tell was around high chuunin level, with ease.

The Hokage told all finalists to come down to the arena so he could tell them about the next step.

While he talked Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had a mental conversation with the use of kokoro kenpei.

_Naruto why didn't you at least show one of your special techniques? Me and Saki showed one each so why didn't you. _Sasuke spoke in their heads.

_I showed my Uzumaki bloodline. _Naruto answered.

_He does have a point Sasu-kun. _Sakura responded.

_Not true, once they saw that the blood traitors were Uzumaki like Naru-kun they would have known that he had the bloodline as well so technically he didn't show anything that they didn't know he already had. _Sasuke answered.

_We are supposed to keep our techniques hidden anyway so why did you show them your techniques anyway. _Naruto asked.

_I wanted to show that I don't rely on the Sharingan. _Sasuke answered.

_That bitch pissed me off so I pounded her into the ground. _Sakura answered and Naruto and Sasuke could feel her anger over the link.

_Well I didn't need to reveal anything other than my Uzumaki bloodline during that match because he was weak but if I get a good opponent in the finals I will show at least one of my special techniques. Happy now? _Naruto responded.

_Yes Naru-kun. _Sasuke and Sakura responded at the same time causing a twitch mark to appear over Naruto's left eye.

"Now please pick a number from the box and call out the number to find out who you will fighting." Sarutobi spoke as Anko came to each person with a box and watched as they each took out a piece of paper before reading it out loud as Ibiki wrote it down on a clip board.

Kiba-3

Shikamaru-5

Choji-13

Hinata-6

Shino-8

Temari-12

Lee-4

Neji-1

Gaara-10

Rika-2

Sasuke-7

Sakura-11

Naruto-9

"Ok first match: Hyuuga Neji Vs Uzumaki Rika

Second match: Inuzuka Kiba Vs Rock Lee

Third match: Nara Shikamaru Vs Hyuuga Hinata

Fourth match: Uchiha Sasuke Vs Aburame Shino

Fifth match: Uzumaki Naruto Vs Sabuku no Gaara

Sixth match: Haruno Sakura Vs Sabuku no Temari

Akimichi Choji will face the winner of the sixth match." Ibiki announced the matches.

**So what do ya think? This is just another idea I came up with at random. Lol.**

**I am going to get all my idea's down and put them in fic's then update them when I can.**

**Hope you like it. Plz review my fics, I need to know what everyone thinks about them. **

**Ja ne**

**Dibble**


End file.
